Kawaii Box (Latin America)
The Latin American version of Kawaii Box 'television channel aired in many countries throughout South America, such as Argentina, Brasil, Chile, Mexico, TBD. Upon launching on the airwaves on June 21, 2016, it gained a major popularity and a huge cult following among the Latin audience as Latin's Kawaii Box became one of the most popular television network in South America. History TBA Programmings ''See Kawaii Box#Shows Films '''Note: % = Fanon Animated *All Walt Disney Animation Studios/DisneyToon Studios films, except for The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers Down Under,'' The Nightmare Before Christmas'', Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World, Dinosaur, Atlantis the Lost Empire, The Hunchback of Notre Dame II, Atlantis: Milo Returns and Chicken Little **''Winnie the Pooh'' films **''Mickey Mouse'' films **''Lilo and Stitch'' films **''Tinker Bell'' films **''Disney/Marvel Animated Universe'' films (%) *All Pixar Animation Studios films, except for The Good Dinosaur, Cars 3 and Michelle (%) *''Ice Age'' film series *''Rio'' duology *''Ferdinand'' *''The Peanuts Movie'' *''My Singing Monsters'' (%) *''The Story of The Face Paint'' (%) *''Care Bears'' film series *All Rankin/Bass Productions animated films/specials, except for The Hobbit, The Return of the King and The King and I *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Tom and Jerry'' direct-to-video film series *''Open Season'' films *''Hergé's Adventures of Tintin'' series *''Foxtoons: The First Ever Cartoony Movie!'' (%) *''A Mouse in Los Angeles'' (%) *''Foxtoons: Spy, Spy Again'' (%) *''Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish'' *''Reilly Toons Presents'' series (%) *''Kaput and Zosky: The Movie'' (%) *All Pudú Producciones/Zumbastico Studios/Zumbastico Feature Animation animated films/specials, except for TBD (%) **''The Cute Little Chihuahuas'' film series (%) (in English dub) *''Barnyard'' *''The Swan Princess'' series *''Equestria Girls'' films *''Condorito: La Pelicula'' (in English dub) *''The Secret Foxes: The Secret Beginning'' (%) *''Chicken Run'' *''Wallace and Gromit'' films *''Shaun the Sheep Movie'' *''Early Man'' *''My Little Pony: The Movie (1984 film) *''My Little Pony: The Movie (2017 film) *''The Grinch'' (2018 film) *''Hey Arnold: The Movie'' *''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie'' *''Nermal: The Movie'' (%) *All Disney Channel animated films/specials, except Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Mickey's House of Villains and Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon *All MondoTV animated films, except TBD *''Sailor Seal'' film series (%) *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' *''Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run'' *''The Boss Baby'' *All Matias Pudu and Friends films/specials (%) *Non-Christian VeggieTales films *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' (film) (%) *''Madagascar'' film series *''Charlotte's Web'' (1972 film) *''Storks'' *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' *''Timeless Tales from Hallmark'' series *''Garfield'' (2023 film) (%) *''U.S. Acres'' (2024 film) (%) *''David and the Magic Pearl'' *''Asterix'' animated films *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' film series (%) *''The Epic Candy Quest'' (%) *''The Wizards'' (%) *''The Brave Little Toaster'' films *''Hey There, it's Yogi Bear!'' *''Balto'' films *''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' duology *''The Doggies Movie'' (%) *''Despicable Me'' films **''Minions'' *''Sing'' *''The Secret Life of Pets'' *''The Lorax'' *''The Endless Friendship'' (%) *All Dr. Seuss animated specials (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Horton Hears a Who!'' *''Trolls'' (DreamWorks Animation film) *''Video Game Swordsman'' (%) *''Feral Cats of the Alley'' (%) *''The Cassowary and The Face Paint'' (%) *''Lucky Luke'' animated films *''The Angry Birds Movie'' *''Jestons: The Movie'' *''Felix the Cat: The Movie'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' *''Busytown'' (%) *''Mighty Mouse in the Great Space Chase'' *''Chloe's Closet: The Movie'' (%) *All Soyuzmultfilm animated films (in English dub) *All Walt Disney Animation Studios/DisneyToon Studios featurettes (e.g. The Prince and the Pauper, Mickey's Christmas Carol, The Small One, The Wind in the Willows, Pecos Bill, Bongo, Mickey and the Beanstalk, Peter and the Wolf, etc.), except for The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, TBA. (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) **''Winnie the Pooh'' featurettes *''Gnomeo and Juliet'' *All Manuel Garcia Ferre's films, except Ico el Caballito Valiente (in English dub) *''The Wallaby'' (%) *All Pixar Animation Studios shorts (as part of Kawaii Toon Factory) *''Little Nemo: Adventure of Slumberland'' (also an anime) *''Top Cat: The Movie'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' (2017 film) (&) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (animated version) (%) *''Rikki-Tikki-Tavi'' (%) *''Just Crazy About the Mouse'' (%) *''Red Riding Hood'' (%) *''Puss in Boots'' (%) *All Don Bluth films, expect the The Secret of NIMH duology and Titan A.E. **''An American Tail'' series **''All Dogs Go To Heaven'' trilogy **''The Land Before Time'' series *''The Little Bear Movie'' *''Smurfs: The Lost Village'' *''Heidi's Song'' *All Barbie films *''Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!'' *''Journey Home: The Animals of Farthing Wood'' (which is a US version of The Animals of Farthing Wood ''episodes) *Galactic Forces: The Origins'' (%) *''VIP My Brother Superman'' *''The Dumb Bears'' film series (%) *''Poteline'' *''Rachet and Clank'' *''Leap (Ballerina)'' *''Boxtrolls'' *''Once Upon a Forest'' *Classic Peanuts films *''The Elm-Chanted Forest'' and Magicain Hat (in English dub) *All animated films of ABC Weekend Spiecals, except TBA *''Over the Hedge'' *TBA Anime * Pikachu the Movie short series * Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie (%) * Sonic the Hedeghog: The Movie * DigiMon: The Movie * Jungle Emperor Leo * Some Studio Gibli films * My Little Pony: Pirates (%) * Dōbutsu no Mori ''(aka ''Animal Crossing: The Animated Movie) * Hamtaro films * Heart and Yummie * The Adventures of Tyrano Boy * ANPANMAN * Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance!: Magic of Happiness * All Tom and Jerry: The Cat and Mouse Story films, execpt for Tom and Jerry - Legends of the Troll King (%) * Alakazam the Great * Jack and the Beanstalk * Puss n Boots (anime film) * TBA Live action *All live-action films of ABC Weekend Spiecals (except TBA) * Babe series * All Rankin/Bass Productions live-action films * Pee-Wee's Big Adventure * Pee-Wee's Big Holiday * Charlotte's Web (2006 film) * Sesame Street films * The Muppets films * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000 film) * The Cat in the Hat (film) * Space Jam * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * Looney Tunes: Back in Action 2 (%) * Hop * Annie (1982 film) * An Animal's Escape (%) * The Flintstones live-action duology * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * The 5,000 Fingers of Dr. T * Baby's Day Out * Matilda * Monster Trucks * Mrs. Doubtfire * Mr. Magoo (film) * Hook * Elf * Bratz: The Movie * Peter Rabbit * Gordy * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (film) * Dudley Do-Right (film) * March of the Penguins * All Walt Disney Pictures live-action films, except for Return to Oz, Tron movies, The Black Hole, Pirates of Caribbean films, Maleficent, etc. ** Mary Poppins ** Bednobs and Broomsticks ** Homeward Bound film series ** 101 Dalmatians (live-action remake) and 102 Dalmatians ** Flubber ** George of the Jungle duology ** Underdog (film) ** Beauty and the Beast (live-action remake) * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * All Walt Disney Pictures live action/animated hybrid movies, except Song of the South, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland duology, etc. ** Saludos Amigos and The Three Caballeros ** James and the Giant Peach * Foxtoons: In The Real World (%) * The Wizard of Oz (1939 film) * Mystic Island the Movie: Going Real (%) * Free Willy films * Soledad y Larguirucho (in English dub) * Yogi Bear (film) * Alvin and the Chipmunks live-action/CGI hybrid films * The Smurfs live-action/CGI hybrid duology * The Reilly Toons Movie (%) * Reilly Toons: Spies to the Rescue (%) * Blue's Big Musical Movie * Mr. Popper's Penguins * Beethoven series * Shirley Temple movies * Asterix live-action films * Garfield live-action/CGI hybird duology * TBA Blocks Daily Seasonal Trivia Kawaii Box#Trivia and censorshipCategory:Kawaii Box Category:TV Channels Category:Family TV channels Category:Foreign channels Category:Latin America